hellsexfandomcom-20200214-history
Worm Castle
Worm Castle is the leader rather than building of the underground worm it makes the people compel to found there. In this statement that Worm Castle not just summoning worms it also force the enemy to move backward including himself. Worm Castle is very popular rook and immolation pieces mostly in fact Worm Castle is one of the supportive pieces because Worm Castle extremely predictable from the other normal rooks on distinctive distance. 'Appearance' In First Game. He make his debut along with his owner Steve Legends to battle against Jayvees Legends and lost by Nine Knight's Unlimited Speed technique. It also won again against the bandit member of Bandits of Pala Iot using Move Compel by himself in two rounds leaving for pieces were killed. In Kuan Legends, Kuan Legends choose him to fight against Jayvees Legends but a lost making Banner killing Kuan Legends' king with a pawn that leads to a disappointing lost. 'Gameplay' The self-proclaimed leader of Immolation by Steve Legends. To activate the skill you must let the rook use castle to accelerated his moving to the opponent fortress. The enemy queen comes to kill king you must use a castle kingside or queenside again or compel the opponent. Another forces could kill him by normal is queen as you can see in the picture below to the profile you must place in front of the king without assistance after that activate the skill and kill their own kill which means the killer and the user is added five points each. Some forces if you push the opponent but no one crash, Worm Castle uses his ulterior combo but appear he killed one or control it by the opponent's trap. During the trap the opponent will kill Worm Castle by trapping in diagonal or you use skill that is the one that who weakening him. 'Ranks' In September 2012: He was ranked 6th place due to his double kill many times if he wanted to retreat but he pushes until two of them dies however if you push one but nothing he is still alive but the combination will work for it. In October 2012: Worm Castle was ranked 3rd and 4th place tied with Mallet Playground in Kills and was ranked 4th place in Experience. Worm Castle and Mallet Playground are tied and they are rivalry of immolation and mallet, in only difference of this are the total of kills can do with the power. Worm Castle can capture two opponents and Mallet Playgrounds can captures up to three opponent. However in Experience ranking when Worm Castle was ranked 4th but for his rival Mallet Playground is increase 2 in ranks against him. Mallet Playground is just more apparent than Worm Castle because the defense are indestructible. 'Languages' Japan - (ワームの城 - Wāmu no shiro) China - (蠕蟲城堡 - Rú chóng chéngbǎo) Philippines - kastilyong uod; palasyo ng mga uod Spain - gusano castillo France - Château Ver 'Differences' Worm Castle.PNG|Worm Castle artwork from .png file Worm Castle.jpg|Worm Castle artwork from .jpg file Category:Rook Category:Character Category:Immolation Category:Supportive Category:Male Category:Featured Articles Category:First Impression Pieces